Sinbad
Abilities Sinbad is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. He is extremely skilled in swordplay as well as Magoi Manipulation, and has decent martial arts skills as well. Notably, he has already halfway fallen, enabling him to use black Magoi as well as white Magoi. He, Kouen Ren and Hakuryuu Ren are the only known King Vessels to have more than one Djinn. After taking control of the Sacred Palace from Ugo, Sinbad gains the ability to rewrite the Rukh and change his hierarchical power to other Gods. Night 325 Rukh Manipulation Although never explicitly stated, Sinbad is able to use Rukh to his advantage in times of need. This was most seen in his youth when he would be able to "read the flow of the waves" and escape deadly storms that would have otherwise capsized most other sailors, thus gaining him the title "Sinbad the Sailor." Even when he was born, the Rukh flowed to him and loved him more than anyone else seen and seems to guide him in most of his adventures throughout his youth, leading him to make the best decisions. In his adulthood, he seems to have gained a deeper understanding of Rukh itself by being able to use it as weapon and empower his very own magic. This was seen in two of his techniques, Foraz Zora, and most prominently the unnamed technique of Zepar where he was able to force his own Rukh into three minds to control these people for an extended period of time. Magoi Manipulation Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to counteract his opponents' Magoi, thus negating their abilities, to a certain extent. He cannot keep up this ability for long without it taking a heavy toll on his body. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with the Yambala Gladiators in the mountains for a year. Metal Vessels Out of the seven Djinn he has mastered, only four have been shown so far until the Final Arc where Sinbad reveals his last 3 Djinn Equip. Sinbad's Metal Vessel are a sword, two bracelets (one on left and one on right hand), two rings (worn on a pointed finger and middle finger), gold and silver necklaces. His sword was inherited from his father. When he decided to enter the first Dungeon, Baal, his mother, Esra, gave it to him. He is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all seven of his Djinn. Sinbad's Household are seven of the Eight Generals: Ja'far, Masrur, and Drakon use Baal's power, Hinahoho uses Valefor's power, Pisti uses Zepar's power, and Sharrkan uses Focalor's power. Baal Metal Vessel.png|Baal's Weapon Equip Baal Djinn Equip.png|Sinbad's Baal Djinn Equip Baal_Djinn_Equip_Manga.png|Baal Djinn Equip (manga) Sin_OP2_-_2.png|Sinbad's face in Djinn Equip Baal_face_Djinn_Equip.png Bararaq.png|Bararaq Balalark Saika.gif|His attack with Bararaq Saiqa Bararaq inqerad saiqa.png|Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa Bararaq inqerad saiqa2.png|Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa effect Baal.png|Baal Baal is the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. This Djinn dwells in the sword he carries with him. He is able to attack with the element lightning by his Metal Vessel. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. In this equip, Sinbad gains the sword of Baal, Bararaq Saiqa. The sword has a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of Baal with blue scales. :*'Bararaq' (Lightning): Sinbad summons lightning from his sword to strike the opponent. This attack can be used in full Djinn equip or simply in weapon equip. The extent of the power of this magic has been seen to be capable of destroying a chain of mountains in one blast. :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Lightning Sword): When Sinbad uses this Metal Vessel, he draws lightning down from the sky. Once the lightning has been summoned and stored in the sword, it releases an enormous lightning blast able to fill the sky with light. The flash of the lightning strikes near instantly, being capable of subduing the Medium under each strike. :*'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa' (Lightning Sword of Extinction): When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of Sinbad's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. It had enough power to pierce clean through the Medium. Focalor's Metal Vessel.png|Focalor's Metal Vessel Sinbad in Full Djinn Equip-Focalor.png|Focalor Djinn Equip Focalor Equip.png|Focalor Djinn Equip (manga) Cursed Body.png|Sinbad's cursed body in Focalor Equip Sinbad-drawing-wind(anime).gif|Sinbad collecting wind Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora(anime).gif|Sinbad attacks with Foraz Zora Foraz zora.png|Foraz Zora used as two separated tornadoes Focalor ' is the Wind Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 41st Dungeon. Focalor is the Djinn of Rule and Submission. This Djinn dwells in the silver bracelet on his right arm. :'Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grows longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and gains a third eye on his forehead. He is able to control the wind in a form of tornadoes from the palms of his hands. :*'Foraz Zora' (Cleaving Wind): Sinbad uses this attack to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then combines them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to manipulate wind on a smaller scale without combining them, which is still able to destroy Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. SinbadZepar.png|Sinbad and Zepar Zepar vessel anime.png|Zepar's Metal Vessel Magi zepar equiping.png|Equipping from Focalor SinJin3.png|Sinbad in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar Djinn Equip Full.png|Zepar Djinn Equip SinZeparFace.png|Sinbad's face in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar scream.png|Released power Zepar Attack.png Zepar's Effect.png|Effect of its attack Zepar ' is the Sound Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 16th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's middle finger. :'Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, tail and three eyes. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it effects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Not only can he do that, but he can also control other people's minds by using a special type of sound wave. He does this by forcing his own rukh into their body. Sinbad had done this with Kougyoku during their fight and to two other unknown people, one of whom Sinbad stated lives in his territory. He says he does this so that he can know everything in the world. This was the reason that he could come out with countermeasures against the Kou empire so quickly. Sinbad Valefor DE.png|Sinbad's face in Valefor Djinn Equip Garufor Zairu.png|Garefor Zairu Valefor is the Ice Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 6th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the necklace around Sinbad's neck. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the form of a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changes to white in color and lengthens. His ears also elongates and look like ears of a fox. He also gains eyes on his palms which allows him to use Valefor's true ability by releasing some sort of waves. * Stagnation: It's the ability to stop molecules and restrict a substances movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to solid form. By using it on opponent Sinbad can separate a person's sensation from the surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. Because even the opponents thoughts are slowed down they may not even realize the change. * Garufor Zairu (Ice Beast Howl) - Sinbad throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent by transforming water into the ice. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. * Garufor Kirestal (Ice Beast Crystal Formation) - Sinbad freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks off the target. Furfur is the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 34th Dungeon.Night 322, Pages 11-12 This Djinn dwells in the silver necklace around Sinbad's neck. Vepar is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 42nd Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's index finger. Crocell is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 49th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the bracelet on Sinbad's left arm. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Badr Badr was Sinbad's father, an ex-military man who fought for the Parthevia Empire and lost one of his legs. As a young boy, Sinbad would follow him around everywhere, even when Badr tells him not to come. Sinbad wished to be helpful to his father, stating that he only had one leg, but Badr cheerfully laughed it off. When some villagers attacked him, and Badr didn't fight back, Sinbad was enraged and couldn't understand why his father didn't fight back, sulking afterwards. In the end Sinbad came to understand Badr's behavior and has always maintained with him his father's lessons even after he was recruited for the Partevian army. He truly loved his father deeply. AoS Night 1-4 Drakon He met Drakon when they were young boys. They had a rough beginning, but decide to work together when ascending Baal's dungeon. He gives Drakon his nickname, stating his real one was too long.AoS: Night 8, Page 16 Esra Before the start of the story, Esra always worried over Sinbad, scared to see him get hurt and was very protective of him. She also would become shocked at Sinbad's behaviors, such as when he started to slap Darius' head, or when he said angrily that he was fine when she asked him if he felt all right. Sinbad cared for his mother, and took on many job for her sake. After his father was recruited, Esra had to take care of Sinbad on her own. He tried to make her rest as much as he could, and told her to take her medicine so she would get better. Before he left for Baal's dungeon, she gave him his father's sword, and wished him luck. Sinbad promised her he wouldn't be gone long. After he returned from Baal's dungeon, a month had passed in the real world, and his mother had died in their house. Aladdin Sinbad thinks of Aladdin as a valuable tool to help him in his fight against Al-Thamen. Alibaba Saluja Like Aladdin, Sinbad thinks of Alibaba as a valuable tool to help him in his fight against Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. He even goes as far as saying that Alibaba would always be one of his ally's even if he betrays him. References }}